Inputting data to computing devices is time consuming, burdensome and error prone for end users especially for small form factor computing devices such as tablet computers, smart phones, smart watches and other wearable computing devices. A user may wish to input a graphical item such as a picture, clip art, thumbnail image, emoji, emoticon, pictogram or other graphical item, but typically the user has to search for and scroll through lists of graphical items to find the one to input. Search and scrolling or selecting is time consuming and error prone especially where there are many graphical items to be considered.
In order to search for a graphical item to input, for example, when authoring content, a user may type in query terms to a search engine to obtain a ranked list of results comprising graphical items. However, the user needs to know what query terms to enter and this requires knowledge of query terms which are appropriate.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known data entry systems.